Council Corpo
The Council Corpo is a signature supergroup founded and led by Regnosman. History Members *Regnosman (founder, leader) ('''Council' version of Statesman)'' *Citadella ('''Council' version of Citadel)'' *Manticora ('''Council' version of Manticore)'' *Messagero ('''Council' version of Messenger)'' *Porella Psiche ('''Council' version of Sister Psyche)'' *Vicolo Lottatore ('''Council' version of Back Alley Brawler)'' *''unknown name for Council Numina'' *''unknown name for Council Positron'' *''unknown name for Council Synapse'' Roster Archvillains Citadella ''--description pending--'' Powers Manticora ''--description pending--'' Powers Messagero Rising quickly through the Council Empire's ranks, Jason Etcher was quickly noticed by Regnosman, who then requested for Etcher's induction into the Council Corpo. Requiring that Regnosman train this younger metahuman, Etcher soon became Messagero, the sidekick and right-hand-man of the Council Empire's "Big Brother." Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Self: Res'(' S49 L49 F49 C49 E49 N49 T49 )''' (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) '''Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Res'(' S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 )', Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Porella Psiche ''--description pending--'' ''Powers '''Fly Self Fly Mesmerize Ranged, moderate damage(Psionic), Foe: Sleep Levitate Ranged, moderate damage(Smash) Dominate Ranged, moderate damage(Psionic), Foe: Hold Mass Hypnosis Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe: Sleep Total Domination Ranged (targeted Area of Effect), Foe: Hold Psychic Shockwave Close (Area of Effect, High Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient, -Recharge Force Bolt Ranged, minor damage(Smash), Foe: Knockback Force Shield Ally: +Defense(all) Personal Force Field Self: +Defense, +Resistance(all) Power Blast Ranged, moderate damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Power Burst Close, high damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Knockback Resistance Self: +Resistance(Negative Energy and Energy, Psionic) Resistance Self: Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Regnosman This composed, yet wicked version of Statesman champions the power and might of the Council Empire. Leader of the Council Corpo, Regnosman led the parallel Freedom Phalanx into Paragon City and took control of its depths, securing the last bastion of the free world for the Council Empire. While he serves as the face for the Empire, as its "Big Brother" figurine, Regnosman serves only as the most loyal servant to the emperor on this earth. Powers Fly Self Travel Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Punch Melee, Moderate Damage, Smash, Foe Knockback Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Might of the Vortex Melee Area of Effect, High Damage, Smash/Negative Energy, Foe Stun, -Recovery, -Endurance Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Click, Self: Res( S70 L70 F70 C70 E70 N70 T70 ) (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) Quantum Aura Melee Area of Effect, Aura Damage, Negative, Foe -Endurance, -Speed, -Recharge Galactic Lightning Bolt Ranged Area of Effect, Superior Damage, Negative Energy, Foe -Defense (All), -Resistance (All), Disorient Sap Will Ranged, High Damage, Negative Energy, Foe Knockback, Slow Resistance Auto, Self, +Res( S50 L50 F30 C30 E40 N20 P20 T20 ), Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Resistance Auto, Self, Archvillain Resistance Vicolo Lottatore ''--description pending--'' Powers Category:Teams Category:Villain Groups